Equilibrium: Battle To Keep In Balance
by demolition18
Summary: The sequel to the 2002 Christian Bale movie. This takes place 10 years later when John Preston is fighting for freedom again for emotions and emotional contnet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Equilibrium nor I am profiting from this. Equilibrium belongs to Kurt Wimmer and Dimension Films.

Beginning

There is John Preston narrarating. There is showing of Jurgen and the rest of his resistance set to be executed. The executioners give up. There are the prisoners going free. There is also in the past years the sweeper team from Preston's home signing a freedom treaty with Jurgen. John Preston: "_Over those years I have won our freedom in Libria. I was a grammaton cleric who turned his back on the society of Libria. Over those years the grammaton clerics have signed a freedom treaty and Jurgen the resistance leader became the governor of Libria. I got married to the human and animal rights foundation founder._"

There is John Preston the highest ranking cleric standing there with his guns.

Somewhere else there is Luciferian Baxter Arnold the right hand man to Jurgen as leader of the free Libria. There are John Preston and Chief Sanders taking down Baxter Arnold. John Preston: "_We have been having devil worshippers into the free Libria. Jurgen's right hand man was involved. Now we are to find out the leader._"

There is what was known as grammaton clerics busting other devil worshippers.

In Libria at the council chamber a decade after the fall of Father's society. There is Lincoln Bennington the ruler of the free Libria present. There are guards there that were resistance fighters against Father. John Preston: "_Jurgen's 2 terms have expired as was succeeded by Lincoln Bennington. Now we are to fight for both freedom and peace._"

At a former church building at night time. There is Tony Maine present with those other Luciferians Kiera, Jack, Carl, Max, Greg and Christian. Kiera has a navel piercing wearing a short black shirt and a tattoo over her belly. Tony Maine: "_We'll kill Bennington and then we'll take his place. We want to own Commissioner John Preston._" Kiera: "_John Preston got me my freedom to get tattooed and pierced._" Tony Maine: "_When the resistance started a woman tattoo artist tried to stab Cleric Brandt with a tattooing needle and he shot her down. One of the clerics I remember was executed for having a pierced nipple. I have this device invented by Dr. Hammond to multiply myself. I will soon reveal myself to Commissioner Preston. The guy doing my job before me was taken down by Chief Sanders._" Tony Maine has a device on his wrist. Tony Maine multiplies himself. Tony Maine: "_Now you guys go deal with the police. We'll rule Libria._"

At the cleric's headquarters at night time. In the office of Commissioner John Preston. There is John Preston as his desk. Chief Sanders shows up in John Preston's office. Chief Sanders: "_Commissioner Preston. I think we have found Luciferians. I remember almost a decade ago that you had me sign a freedom treaty when Jurgen took over Libria. Father died of a heart attack and was succeeded by DuPont._" John Preston: "_Let's go than and nail them. We aren't known as grammaton clerics anymore. I turned my back on the society started by Father a decade ago._" John Preston departs his office along with Chief Sanders.

At the former church building somewhere else. Police cars show up. Commissioner John Preston shows up in a car driven by Chief Sanders. They all park there.

At the office of Tony Maine. There is Tony Maine present. Also there are Carl, Greg, Christian, Max and Jack present. Kiera shows up. Kiera: "_It's the police._" Tony Maine: "_I'll send my multiples to deal with them._" Tony Maine sends the multiples of himself after John Preston and his officers. Tony Maine's multiples pull out guns. Tony Maine: "_Shoot them down._"

Outside of a former church building. John Preston and Chief Sanders pull out their guns. Chief Sanders: "_I got an anonymous tip of this place. I remember as a grammaton cleric before the resistance we had a mob family that you and I took down._" John Preston: "_Jurgen made me the commissioner as I won our freedom._" The Tony Maine multiples show up with hoods and cloaks. They fire on the police. John Preston: "_Open fire._" John Preston with the chief and his officers fire back at them. John Preston shoots down multiples of Tony Maine as does Chief Sanders. John Preston: "_That's all of them. Let's move in._" John Preston with his officers enters the church building.

Somewhere else inside of the Luciferian church building. There is the officer in charge who was a grammaton cleric. Officer in Charge: "_The lights are out. They must have candles lit._" There are others there. Also there are John Preston and Chief Sanders.

Inside of the church sanctuary. There are Tony Maine's 6 followers. They have candles lit. The lights are out. Cleric John Preston and his team show up. Those cops aim and Chief Sanders aim their guns at the 6 Luciferians Kiera, Jack, Carl, Max, Greg and Christian. Chief Sanders: "_Hold it right there you 6. You are all under arrest. I knew that it was you guys who were writing on churches. Pastor Bloom is against execution and wouldn't even think that you should be executed._" John Preston: "_Where's your leader? Who is he?_" Greg: "_It's Tony Maine._" Carl: "_He's in the office. He's the right hand man to Lincoln._" They put their hands up. John Preston goes looking for Tony Maine.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere else in the church building. There is Tony Maine at his office. Commissioner John Preston shows up. John Preston aims his gun at Tony Maine. John Preston: "_Tony Maine. You are under arrest for leading Luciferian rituals. My wife could take your place. Get up._" Tony Maine: "I am up." Tony Maine gets up with his hands up.

Outside of the former church building. There is Tony Maine with the 6 Luciferians being loaded into police cars. There are also John Preston and Chief Sanders standing out there. John Preston: "_I was the highest ranking cleric at the tetra grammaton and now that I am feeling again I don't like tattoos and body piercings._" Those cops depart with Tony Maine and his Luciferians in handcuffs.

At the home of John Preston later on at night time. There are Lisa and Robbie Preston present along with their step sister Melissa Parker. Also there is Jessica Sanchez-Preston the 2nd wife of John Preston. Also there is the old dog named Ludwig a mountain dog. Jessica Sanchez: "_I remember I opened up an organization for human and animal rights. I am against execution._" Melissa Parker: "_Dad owned a tattoo parlor when the resistance was founded. He was shot and killed by the clerics while others in there were arrested and incinerated._" Robbie Preston: "_I was on the path to becoming a cleric and my dad saved a dog from being killed. I learned in a history class that there was PETA the people for the ethical treatment of animals._" Lisa Preston: "_I remember that they even considered meat as murder as there was the Animal Liberation Front._" Jessica Sanchez: "_I started dating John Preston after the fall of Libria. We met at where I was opening up an organization for history of this society of Libria._" John Preston shows up with Jurgen the resistance leader and former governor of Libria. John Preston: "_It was Tony Maine as the Luciferian leader._" Jurgen: "_You get to Jessica become the lt. governor of Libria._" John Preston: "_I remember you Jurgen closed down the Equilibrium Center when you took over Libria. You made me commissioner and I met Jessica there. Jeremy Parker was arrested for possession of art work at he owned a tattoo parlor in Libria where Cleric Brandt and I arrested those getting tattooed or pierced. This is when I was working with Cleric Partridge. I killed them both playing both sides._"

At what was the Palace of Justice during Father's Society the next day. There is resistance leader Edgar Jordan present. Also there is his second in command Brakis present. Also there is General Landis. There are General Landis's soldiers present as well. Edgar Jordan: "_This is our chance to take back Libria. We'll over throw Lincoln Bennington as he's a sense offender. Also Jessica Sanchez married to Commissioner John Preston is a sense offender as she founded the organization of human and animal rights._" Brakis: "_We also get to kill John Preston for the killing of Father and his vice council DuPont. John Preston was the highest ranking grammaton cleric who turned his back on Libria. He will die for this. Those executioners at the bombing of the prozium clinics have given up and let all the prisoners there go. Jurgen is another one we get to kill._" General Landis: "_I will clone my soldiers and then we'll even bring back the grammaton cleric and the great society of Libra. No more art and music._" Those soldiers with General Landis are carrying guns. They clap.

At the Human and Animal Rights Foundation later on in the day time. There is Jessica Sanchez-Preston the founder standing up there. There is John Preston the commissioner of the police sitting down with Jurgen and John Preston's 3 kids.

There are those who served in the resistance against Father present as well. Also present is Lincoln Bennington the current governor of Libria. Jessica Sanchez: "_I was a human and animal rights activist after the fall of Father. My husband John Preston and I met here when I was opening this place and when Jurgen took leadership of the pacifist Libria. There has been oppression here. My husband won our freedom. My first husband Jeremy was the owner of a tattoo parlor that got raided by the high ranking clerics and the sweeper team. John Preston my second husband turned his back on the society learning that this is fascism. He won our freedom to feel and has arrested sense offenders._"

There are pictures of the clerics shooting and killing cats and dogs. There are also pictures of a tattoo parlor being raided by Cleric Brandt and his team. There are pictures of the 3rd world war. There are pictures of Father and Vice Council DuPont. Melissa Parker gets up. Melissa Parker: "_This was my dad shot and killed by a cleric just as my mother and I had no feelings about this. Pastor Bloom is against capital punishment. My mother will become the new lt. governor of Libria._" Jessica Sanchez: "_Dictators usually care only about themselves and in Father's society there were animal slaughters and my husband John Preston saved a dog from being killed by the sweeper team._"

At a clone lab. There is a scientist there named Dr. Hammond. General Landis shows up with DNA of his soldiers. Dr. Hammond: "_General Landis. I can see that you are here._" General Landis: "_We'll bring back the grammaton clerics just as we take over. There's Brakis the second in command to Edgar Jordan in our resistance to save the world._" General Landis gives their DNA to Dr. Hammond. General Landis: "_Here are my soldiers. I'll soon have more. I didn't bother to clone Cleric Brandt. John Preston killed him slicing his face off. He killed Father and DuPont._"

At the governor's office in what was the council chamber. There is present Lincoln Bennington with Jessica Sanchez-Preston the vice council. Also there is Cleric John Preston standing there. Lincoln Bennington: "_You were the highest ranking cleric who fought for our freedom. You could fight for freedom again if anyone wants to overthrow us and bring back fascism._" John Preston: "_My first wife was arrested and incinerated for sense offense._" Jessica Sanchez: "_My first husband was shot on sight as Cleric Brandt was leading a raid on his tattoo parlor and a female tattooist tried to stab him with a tattooing needle and he shot her down._" John Preston: "_I arrested a girl for having her bellybutton pierced and she was incinerated at the palace of justice just before Cleric Partridge gave up and I shot him for when he had a poetry book. I turned my back on the society and killed my other partner Cleric Brandt. I am going now._" John Preston leaves the council chamber.

At a tattoo parlor in Libria in the day time later on outside. There is General Landis with his clone soldiers present. General Landis: "_We'll reveal wanting to take Libria soon and we'll start off with this tattoo parlor. That's possessing artwork. Pretty soon we won't feel anymore as Dr. Hammond will bring back prozium. Let's take this place down._" They pull out their guns. They enter the tattoo parlor.

Inside of the tattoo parlor. There are male tattooists and a female tattooist present. There is a guy there getting his nipple pierced along with a tattoo on his chest. General Landis and his clone soldiers burst into the place. General Landis: "_Everyone get up. We are taking back Libria bringing back Father's great society._" The customer pulls out his gun. He fires on the soldiers. They shoot him down killing him. General Landis at the receptionist aims his gun. General Landis: "_Everyone get up. This is a raid. Soon we'll rule Libria again._" All those tattooists get up. General Landis: "_Shoot them down as they are sense offenders._" The Clone Soldiers shoot down and kill the tattooists. General Landis: "_Now to burn the tattoos._" General Landis pulls out his flame thrower. General Landis with the clone soldiers are burning tattoo designs and body jewelry.

Later on outside of the tattoo parlor in the free Libria. There are clone soldiers there. Also there is General Landis burning the tattoo signs. General Landis: "_This will be the start of the old Libria coming back. Let's go meet with Lord Jordan._" General Landis and his soldiers depart for underground.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Underground later on. There is present Edgar Jordan along with Brakis and other soldiers. General Landis shows up with his clone soldiers. General Landis: "_I sent the message of bringing back the old Libria._" Edgar Jordan: "_Excellent. Soon I will rule Libria and we'll bring back the grammaton clerics. We'll even kill John Preston. He doesn't like tattoos or body piercings. We'll burn films and books. We'll even burn paintings._"

Later on at the police station in John Preston's office. There is John Preston present. Also there is Chief Sanders present. Chief Sanders: "_Commissioner Preston. There was a raid on a tattoo parlor around here. I think that there's a resistance against our free system to bring back fascism and outlaw emotions again along with items that were rated EC-10._" John Preston: "_If so I will fight this resistance. I won our freedom._" They leave the office.

Somewhere else in the police station. There are many of the cops sitting at their desk. Commissioner John Present shows up along with Chief Sanders. John Preston: "_I think everyone that there's a resistance fighting for fascism again in Libria and they want to take over the world. I won our freedom and we are not grammaton clerics anymore. We are just the police and a free society._"

At the Human and Animal Rights Foundation outside. There is Jurgen present. John Preston shows up in his car. John Preston: "_Jurgen. Do you need a ride?_" Jurgen: "_Yes. I usually walk as I never owned a car and never even applied for a driver's license. I got the message of a resistance trying to bring back the society here started by Father._" John Preston: "_Get in. We'll patrol the dance hall here in Libria._" Jurgen gets into John Preston's car. They go off to the dance hall.

In the Underground later on at dusk. There is Edgar Jordan present along with Brakis and General Landis. Also there are General Landis's soldiers. General Landis: "_Lord Jordan. I am having a captain with me to raid a dance hall. Maybe we'll even find art galleries and destroy them._" Edgar Jordan: "_You have done well General Landis. We'll even put out a manhunt for former cleric John Preston._" They depart for a dance hall.

At the Dance Hall as dusk. There are many men and women inside of the place. There's a dee jay playing a song from the old days. Also present are fighters who resisted against Father that survived.

Outside of the dance hall. John Preston's car shows up. John Preston and Jurgen get out of the car. John Preston: "_You have your gun as I could see._" Jurgen: "_Yes. You'll patrol the place. There could be a hit put on Lincoln Bennington with your second wife._" John Preston: "_I'll find out who's committing crimes against us and I'll arrest them if I find them._" They enter the building.

Back to inside of the dance hall. There's a surviving resistance fighter getting punch. John Preston and Jurgen show up. Jurgen: "_You guys for fought for freedom against Father and the vice council DuPont. John Preston and I know that there was an attack on the free Libria. There could be soldiers coming to here._"

Outside of the dance hall. General Landis's soldiers show up with the captain. Landis's Captain 1: "_Al right. Let's take this place. We'll even take down the disk jockey._" They enter the dance hall.

Back to inside of the dance hall. John Present and Jurgen with those resistance fighters get seated at tables. They sit down. John Preston with the resistance fighters go for their guns. The soldiers come in firing warning shots on the crowd. Landis Solder 1: "_Alright everyone. This is a raid._" John Preston: "_Any of you not with the resistance go to safety._" Others and the Dee Jay run off to safety. Those soldiers are going after John Preston and the resistance fighters. Landis Soldier 2: "_There's John Preston the former highest ranking cleric. Let's shoot him down._" John Preston with the resistance fighters fire back at the soldiers.

John Preston with freedom fighters and Jurgen shoot down the soldiers of General Landis. They are being shot down. There are some soldiers left. The Captain comes in. John Preston using the gun kata shoots down the rest of General Landis's soldiers. The Captain goes for his gun. John Preston next shoots down the captain killing him. Jurgen: "_I'll get everyone back into here as we have taken down those soldiers. We need to find out everything._" John Preston: "_I will talk to Chief Sanders about this and send the sweeper team that was at my old home to the human and animal rights foundation building._" Jurgen goes to the other people in the dance hall. John Preston gets onto his cell phone to call Chief Sanders. John Preston: "_Chief Sanders. It's John Preston who was once the highest ranking cleric. I am coming down and we need to see those Luciferians that we arrested and get possible information about this attack on the free Libria._"

At the police station later on at night time in an interrogation room. There is Tony Maine present along with Kiera, Jack, Carl, Max, Greg and Christian. Kiera: "_I'll end up dead again if this society comes back._" Jack: "_We could all end up dead as we listen to heavy metal music._" John Preston with Chief Sanders gets into the room. They go over to the prisoners. Chief Sanders: "_I am Chief Sanders who works for Commissioner John Preston. He had me sign a surrender of the grammaton clerics._" John Preston: "_We had an attack on a dance hall. Do you know much about it?_" Tony Maine: "_No. I knew that you and your wife's first spouses were sense offenders killed when the resistance was starting. They could target Lincoln Bennington for assassination._" John Preston: "_The real Father died of a heart condition and his replacement was his right hand man DuPont. I killed DuPont and Cleric Brandt winning our freedom. I am going home now._"

At the Human and Animal Rights Foundation later on at night time. There is Jurgen present along with who were the sweepers and the leader sweeper who was at John Preston's apartment. Lead Sweeper: "_I was once at John Preston's apartment when he fought for our freedom._" Jurgen: "_I had you guys sign a treaty for freedom as I brought us our freedom for emotions. Those who were supposed to put me in the incinerator with the rest of us gave up at the last second. It's almost a decade since the fall of the fascist Libria. This place could next get attacked by the resistance against our pacifist society. I have outlawed cigarettes when I took over and legalized art and music and a few of my freedom fighters had piercings._"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the home of John Present in the dining room. There are Lisa and Robbie Preston along with Melissa Parker the daughter of the founder of the human and animal rights foundation. They are eating breakfast. John Preston shows up. John Preston: "You won't Robbie become a cleric. I am fighting for our freedom. You were a decade ago on path of becoming a cleric." Melissa Parker: "I know that you my step brother and step sister when off of the prozium when their mother was executed. Pastor Bloom knows of this. His boss now the bishop married Viviana and me years ago. I am going to investigate more of this resistance." John Preston gets seated to eat breakfast. The dog Ludwig comes into the place. John Preston: "Just before I was starting to feel again I considered this animal cruelty when my team slaughtered those dogs and I rescued Ludwig here."

Underground there is present Edgar Jordan. Also there is present Brakis with General Landis. There are also the clone soldiers present. Edgar Jordan: "Our raid on the dance hall failed but you guys were successful of raiding a tattoo parlor. The first things we need to try would be to attack the human and animal rights foundation started by John Preston's second wife and than kill Lincoln Bennington along with Jessica Preston the second wife of the commissioner of police." General Landis: "I'll have you soldiers shoot down anyone who gets in the way and I'll clone more." A battalion of clone soldiers depart after Lincoln Bennington and Jennifer Sanchez-Preston.

At the governor's headquarters in the day time in the office. There is present Lincoln Bennington sitting at his desk. Also there is present Jessica Sanchez-Preston and John Preston. There are also the guards present. John Preston: "You are targeted for assassination." Lincoln Bennington: "I was taking prozium until you won our freedom. There are plans to rebuild prozium clinics I guess. You won our freedom. Maybe you could win our freedom again." Jessica Sanchez: "I didn't even know you when Cleric Brandt and his team raided a tattoo parlor that my first husband owned. I fought for your freedom."

Outside of the governor's headquarters. There are the clone soldiers with a commander. Landis Clone Commander 1: "We have found Lincoln Bennington. He'll die as we take over. Go in there and open fire. I'll find Commissioner Preston." They go to inside of the building.

Inside of the governor's building. There are armed guards there. John Preston is walking out of the place. There are soldiers come into the place. John Preston pulls out his guns. John Preston: "I see more of those soldiers coming. Let's take them." Those guards and John Preston fire on the clone soldiers just as they fire on John Preston and company.

John Preston is shooting down clone soldiers. One guard is killed by clone soldiers as other clone soldiers are shot down by guards. A few more soldiers go after John Preston. John Preston shoots them down. John Preston goes collecting guns from the clone soldiers. John Preston: "I'll get more ammo from them. They could take your places."

Outside of the governor's building. There is the 1st clone commander there. John Preston shows up. Landis Clone Commander 1: "Commissioner Preston. You are a sense offender and traitor to Father. It's time to die." The clone commander pulls out his gun as does John Preston. They fire on each other. John Preston shoots down the clone commander dead. Jurgen and some other freedom fighters walk by to John Preston. They go over to him. Jurgen: "We still haven't found out the resistance leader who wants to take over Libria." John Preston: "I am going to meet with my SWAT team at my wife's building. That might be the next place the resistance will raid." John Preston gets into his car.

At the palace of justice. There is present Edgar Jordan. Edgar Jordan: "I hope that Lincoln Bennington is killed. The next place to raid is the foundation by John Preston's second wife." Also there are Brakis and General Landis. Also there are the clone soldiers. General Landis: "Let's take the human and animal rights foundation next. We'll than re open the Equilibrium Center and John Preston will die." Another battalion of clone soldiers departs for the human and animal rights foundation.

At the human and animal rights foundation in the day time inside. There is present the sweeper team and the lead sweeper from John Preston's apartment. There are people there walking around learning the history of Libria. Commissioner John Preston shows up. John Preston: "I just thwarted an attempt on Lincoln Bennington's life. I think that there are soldiers being cloned and I'll soon find things out." Lead Sweeper: "It's been quiet here. We'll patrol the building."

Outside of the building of the human and animal rights foundation. There's another battalion of clone soldiers along with their commander. They have explosives with them. Landis Clone Commander 2: "We have our explosives. Let's get the citizens out of there and blow this place up. It was Commissioner Preston's second wife who founded this place." Those soldiers with their commander enter the building.

On the lower levels of the human and animal rights foundation building. There is John Preston with the SWAT team. They have their guns drawn. John Preston pulls out his gun. John Preston: "I see them up ahead. I am laying low here." John Preston goes into hiding as he spots more clone soldiers. There are other people there present who are men, women and children. The clone soldiers with their commander show up.

They go over to the SWAT team and the leader former sweeper. The clone commander goes over to the lead sweeper. Landis Clone Commander 2: "You must be a member of the sweepers in charge. Join us and take prozium again. Dr. Hammond is re creating prozium and the society will soon be back." Lead Sweeper: "Never. I learned from John Preston that this is fascist after the fall of Libria." Landis Clone Commander 2: "Than you'll die along with Commissioner John Preston. The rest of you join us or get down on your knees."

The clone commander pulls out his pistol on the leader sweeper. John Preston comes out of hiding firing on the clone soldiers shooting down the commander dead. The SWAT team gets into a gun fight with the clone soldiers of General Landis. John Preston is shooting down other clone soldiers. A few SWAT team members are shot down. John Preston shoots down the rest of the clone soldiers. John Preston puts his guns away. John Preston: "I will need Dr. Hammond investigated. I am going back to police headquarters. Stay here. I remember you guys at my old home when I told you I have nothing to hide." John Preston leaves the place.


	5. Chapter 5

At the police station later on in the daytime. In the briefing room. There is Chief Sanders present along with other officers to Commissioner John Preston. John Preston shows up. John Preston: "_Someone wants to take back Libria and bring back the grammaton clerics. Dr. Hammond has been illegally cloning people. We'll maybe get information from him. I fought for our freedom before and us veteran officers were known as grammaton clerics a decade ago. It's been almost a decade of the pacifist Libria. I will go interrogate the prisons to see what they know of Dr. Hammond._" John Preston goes into the interrogation room.

In an interrogation room. There is Tony Maine present along with the 6 Luciferians. John Preston comes into the room. John Preston: "_Dr. Hammond. Do you guys know of him?_" Tony Maine: "_He created a replicating device and he also clones people without government approval._" Greg: "_I think that he is cloning soldiers as those grammaton clerics don't want to enforce fascism anymore._" John Preston leaves the room.

At the lab of Dr. Hammond. There is Dr. Hammond present. Commissioner John Preston shows up. John Preston: "_You were cloning people illegally. Now I will take you down._" Dr. Hammond: "_I cloned soldiers to replace the grammaton clerics once we overthrow your police system and we'll bring back the society of Father. I'll report you to General Landis._" John Preston: "_Who is he?_" John Preston goes over to Dr. Hammond. John Preston grabs onto Dr. Hammond. Dr. Hammond: "_General Landis is the general in the resistance to overthrow Lincoln Bennington. I know that you are the commissioner of our local place and you were once known as a grammaton cleric. Edgar Jordan the advisor is the leader of the resistance. Brakis is in position to be vice council._" John Preston: "_Usually dictators don't care about anyone but themselves. I am arresting you for illegal cloning. Where are they hiding?_" Dr. Hammond: "_They are underground where the resistance against Father was. I know it was you who captured those resistance fighters with the leader and they weren't executed as the executioners at the palace of justice stopped the executions at the last second just as we have seen the prozium clinics bombed._" He drags him out of the place.

Outside of Dr. Hammond's building. There is also Chief Sanders with other officers present. There is John Preston taking Dr. Hammond out in handcuffs. John Preston: "_It was political advisor Edgar Jordan who's behind the attacks on the free Libria. His second in command to the resistance goes by Brakis. I will go and arrest them. Also General Landis has been having his soldiers cloned to replace the grammaton clerics and put maybe even put Libria under martial law._" Chief Sanders: "_What do you want us to do with Dr. Hammond?_" John Preston: "_Escort him to the police station. We'll put him in holding cells._" Dr. Hammond is being loaded into the wagon. John Preston gets into his car. He heads off to the human and animal rights foundation.

At the human and animal rights foundation building. There is Jurgen there with some other freedom fighters. John Preston shows up in his car. He gets out of the car. John Preston: "_Dr. Hammond has been illegally cloning soldiers. It was political advisor Edgar Jordan behind the attacks on the free Libria. He's hiding underground to where you guys have brought me when recruiting me to eliminate Father._" He goes over to the freedom fighters and their leader Jurgen. Jurgen: "_Let's go into the building and take the underground access from there._" They enter the building.

Inside the human and animal rights foundation building. There are many people there present. There is Robbie Preston along with his sister Lisa and step sister Melissa. John Preston shows up with the resistance. Jurgen and his followers pull out guns. John Present also pulls out his guns. Melissa Parker: "_Where are you going John?_" John Preston: "_There's the underground like those allies of mine hid there when fighting from freedom from fascism of Libria. It was political advisor Edgar Jordan being this. His second in command is Brakis while there's also General Landis who wants to I assume declare martial law on Libria and bring back the grammaton clerics._" They go to the underground.

In the underground area. There is John Preston and team searching the place.

Somewhere else in the underground. There is Edgar Jordan present along with Brakis. Also there is present General Landis with his remaining soldiers. Edgar Jordan: "_I assume that Commissioner John Preston has brought down Dr. Hammond who runs the facility with replicating people. General Landis. You and your remaining troops will find those standing up against us and eliminate them. Even kill Jurgen who started the resistance against Father. We'll avenge Father. Kill Commissioner John Preston._" General Landis: "_All troops out. Let's find John Preston and the resistance leader Jurgen who ruled Libria a decade ago legalizing emotions and EC-10 items._" General Landis and his remaining soldiers depart after Commissioner John Preston.

Nearby the lair of Edgar Jordan. John Preston with Jurgen and the resistance fighters show up. General Landis's troops show up. Surviving Landis Troop 1: "_You must be John Preston who has overthrown the great society of Libria. It's time to die._" John Preston and the resistance get into a gun fight with more troops. They shoot them down killing them.

At the lair of Edgar Jordan on the outside. There is present General Landis with his remaining soldiers. General Landis: "_Now I got you Commissioner John Preston._" John Preston and the resistance show up. John Preston and the resistance get into a gun fight with General Landis and his remaining troops. They are being shot down. John Preston in the gun fight shoots and kills General Landis while the rest of his troopers are shot down by Jurgen and other freedom fighters. John Preston: "_I have been trained my whole life to fight those kinds of odds. I'll get Lord Jordan and Brakis._"

John Preston gets into the lair of Edgar Jordan. John Preston: "_Edgar Jordan. You are under arrest for crimes against the free Libria. Dr. Hammond has given up you and Brakis. General Landis is dead._" Edgar Jordan: "_Take him on. I'll clone General Landis and his soldiers. Kill the former grammaton cleric._" John Preston takes on Brakis. They fight each other with martial arts. Edgar Jordan pulls out his gun. He has it aimed at John Preston. John Preston in the martial arts fight throws Brakis the way of gun fire.

Edgar Jordan by accident shoots down Brakis his second in command. Edgar Jordan: "_Oops. I'll kill you and then I'll clone Brakis with General Landis and his troops. We'll have the grammaton council back in Libria._" John Preston pulls out his gun. John Preston: "_Drop the gun and I won't have to shoot you._" Edgar Jordan: "_You are going to be the one to die._" John Preston and Edgar Jordan fight each other in a gun fight. John Preston in the battle shoots Edgar Jordan in the head. He falls dead. John Preston goes back to regroup with the resistance. John Preston: "_They are dead._"

Many days later at the Human and Animal Rights Foundation building. There are many people there present along with John Preston's 3 children and his 2nd wife Jessica. Also there is the free ruler of Libria named Lincoln Bennington. Also present is chief Sanders. Jurgen with those freedom fighters are also present. There is John Preston the commissioner of the police standing up there. John Preston: "_I won our freedom from fascism in Libria. Those Luciferians are behind bars and they do time. I won our freedom a decade ago from fascism of Father. I killed political advisor Edgar Jordan and his second in command Brakis and I'll train others to fight for our freedom of Libria. I saved a dog in the Nethers from being killed by other clerics a decade ago. I still run the police around here._" John Preston walks out.

End


End file.
